


Leaves in the Wind

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Are you coming, little one?"
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Leaves in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/gifts), [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts).



> Day 5 Prompt: [Partly open blue door](https://unsplash.com/photos/tVIv23vcuz4).

"Are you coming, little one?"

"I am coming, ada!" I said, "Wait for me!"

I sat by the door and put on my shoes - ada said I had to wear them until I could fix all my cuts by myself - and stood to pull on my cloak.

"Your atto has almost finished gathering the leaves. If you tarry much longer, I fear he may eat them!" ada's voice carried in though the partly open door.

I giggled as I pushed the door open and ran out to join them.

"Silly ada!" I said, "Atto wouldn't eat the leaves!"


End file.
